Road to Jump City
by BlueWarrior 2.0
Summary: A brand new comedy about Robin and Raven going on a hilarious yet amazing journey to find their way back home. Its like the "Road to..." movies starring Bing Crosby and Bob Hope (which I DON'T OWN) but with Robin and Raven, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Road to Jump City

Well here's a new story: Just fyi this is NOT a RobRae lovefic (although I am a RobRae shipper) This is a musical comedy focusing on my two favorite titans going on an adventure Bing Crosby/Bob Hope Style. So without further ado here's Road to Jump City.

I do NOT Teen Titans, The Road To... Movies, or anything else I mention in this fanfic, except my original characters.

Chapter 1: Unique New York

It was a bright summer afternoon in New York City, the city was as busy as it usually is, however some damage has occurred in Times Square. Roads were cracked, windows broken, and the police were everywhere. Robin, the leader of The Teen Titans was busy handcuffing the destructive villain, and handing him off to the NYPD. "Thank you again for flying all the way to Manhattan to take care of this guy Robin, Bruce was right about you." said The Head Police Officer. Robin just smiled. "I'm just trying to make this a safer place, keep up the good work officers." said The Boy Wonder as the police drove off.

Robin smiled to himself as he gotten another job done. "Are we finished yet Boy Blunder?, I would like to finish my book sometime soon." said a familiar monotone voice. Robin smiled upon hearing that voice. Raven teleported in front of Robin, she accompanied Robin on this mission to defeat a teenage delinquent who got mutated into a destructive beast. "Almost." Robin said. "Just gotta make sure everyone is okay." he smiled as he left for the police station. Raven shrugged as she went to make sure the civilians were okay.

A few hours later Robin helped the NYPD clean up Times Square, and make sure the delinquent's mutation can be reversed in prison. Raven did most of the repairing due to her powers. Robin finally exited the Police Station whistling with joy. "About time Traffic Light." said Raven. "You've been in there for over 5 hours." she continued. "Just gotta make sure the city is safe, now we can go." Robin continued.

The two birds then got on the T-Jet getting ready for take off. Raven was in the cockpit behind Robin. She looked at Robin who waved with a big smile on his face. She smiled and waved back. Now no one knew this, but she had a slight crush on Robin, but she knew he liked Starfire. In addition it's been almost 2 years since the Terror of Trigon, and her 18th birthday was coming up quick. "I hope my friends don't go overboard." she thought. She shuttered at the though of Beast Boy baking her a tofu cake.

Suddenly she heard a nasty sound coming from the engine as black smoke came from the front. "What happened?" asked Raven. "I was about to ask you the same question." said Robin. The two birds got out of their respective cockpits and opened the front hatch. Instantly black smoke covered the birds as Robin reached out and found out the solution. "I'm going to personally kill Beast Boy." said Robin. "I would honestly love to why?" said a now smiling Raven. Robin got ahold of a bent up screwdriver. "Now that you mention it, Beast Boy did say something about helping Cyborg with the T-Jet." said Raven. She could tell that Robin was angry, so she decided to stay cool. Robin's dirty look turned into a smile. " Its okay, Raven can you teleport us back to Jump City." said the Titan Leader. Now it was Raven's turn to smile. "Oh please Robin, I though you were giving me a challenge." said an happy Raven. "Hold on." said The Telepath, as Robin grabbed her hand closing his eyes and... Nothing happened.

"Is it over?" said a slightly frightened Robin. "No, no, this can't be happening!" yelled Raven. She tried teleporting again but noting happened, then she tried using her telekinesis, and mind reading, all to no effect. Raven was trying so hard not to cry. "Are you okay Rae?" asked a very concerned Robin. "I...I...i'm sorry Robin, I need to meditate." said a very distraught Raven. And with that Raven entered Nevermore and was not in a good mood. "All right I know your all here show yourself and explain to me why I can't use my powers!" said an almost yelling Raven. Slowly and steadily all of Raven's emotions started to arrive. All with a fearful look on their faces. "Okay now would anyone like to step up and explain why my powers are not working?" said Raven trying to hold her anger. None of the emotions said anything. "All right don't all come up at once, and let me rephrase that, Why are my powers not working!" yelled Raven.

The yellow cloak, and glasses wearing Intelligence finally stood up with a look of fear and was slightly sweating. "Well Raven, it appears that here in Nevermore we had a slight incident occured without your acknowledgment. " said The Yellow Emotion. Raven's anger was building. "What kind of incident?" she said. Intelligence was starting to sweat some more. "Well it appears that Courage was showing off her moves as usual, Jealousy got...well "jealous" and one thing led to another, the two got a physical leaving a small, completely fixable-"

"Just cut to the chase!" Raven interrupted. "They destroyed the power grid in your mind." said Intelligence closing her eyes, knowing what will happen next. "THEY DID WHAT!" roared Raven as she looked up to see the two emotions trying to fix the power grid, the one area that resembled a small volcano the size of a person with a black orb on top now cracked and shattered with the volcano snapped in half, it was also the thing that made Raven have her powers.

The two emotions smiled guiltily before returning to work. "Don't worry it shall be fixed in no time." Intelligence smiled nervously. Raven was not pleased. "When I come back this better be fixed or I'll send you all to your worst nightmares, consider this as your warning. Raven left Nevermore extremely upset, but got the joy of watching Robin yelling at Beast Boy through the communicator for his actions which cheered her up a little.

"Do you realize how bad this could've been?" Robin yelled through the communicator. "Look i'm sorry Robin, I just wanted to help Cyborg out." said the small screen of Beast Boy. "If I wanted your help I would've asked you Grass Stain!" said Cyborg. "All right, look Beast Boy i'll let it slide just this once but you are not allowed to help Cyborg in any way anymore, we'll deal with this later." said an annoyed Robin. "Okay fine!" said Beast Boy as he walked offscreen mumbling something like "I never get to do what I want." Cyborg looked concern. "Yo Rob how are you and Raven going to get home now without Raven's powers. I'd offer you the T-Car but some little Grass Stain decided to "help" on that too! Cyborg yelled. Robin could slight dog whimper in the background.

"Look Cyborg, I don't know how, but we'll find a way. I mean we defeated The Brotherhood of Evil for crying out loud." said a panicking Robin. "We'll I wish you the best of luck." said Cyborg. "I better go Starfire's making some purple thing that's apparently our dinner." he continued. "Friend Cyborg, would you please taste this delicious Florffle Soup I made, it's got extra b'lorf in it." said Starfire. Cyborg went white. "Take me with you!" begged Cyborg. Robin laughed. "All right take it easy big guy, Robin out." he said shutting of his communicator just as Cyborg was screaming "Noooooooooooo!" Now

Raven who saw the whole thing decided to speak. "Robin?" she said tapping his shoulder, in a split second Robin jumped up literally 50 feet in the air screaming the most girliest scream ever imaginable at the top of his lungs before falling back down. Raven couldn't help but laugh to the point she had to pick herself off the ground, unaware of the mini earthquake she created.

Robin got up looking at Raven blushing pure red in embarrassment. "So you're telling me that the no nonsense, work obsessed, disciplined, leader of our little superhero team screams like a 6 year old girl." laughed Raven. Robin was so embarrassed. "Laugh it up Rae Rae." said Robin. Raven's face instantly turned into a frown. "Never call me that again Boy Blunder!, or I will sent you through your worst nightmare before you go insane!" warned Raven.

Robin became incredibly white. "All right then, so how are we going to get home?" asked Robin. "Isn't it obvious Traffic Light, we fly." said Raven. "Oh okay so you'll fly us to Jump City while carrying me." smiled Robin. Raven smack him across the head. "Did you not read the beginning of the story?" said Raven. Robin just stood there. "The part where I went to Nevermore discovering that my power grid was destroyed!" Raven continued. "Come again?" said Robin. "I CAN'T FLY!" roared Raven. Robin's eyes became circles. "Oh, we'll why didn't you say that before." asked Robin.

There was never a moment where Raven wanted to so badly play pong with Robin and the walls, but unfortunately she couldn't. "Never mind birdbrain, lets just fly on a plane, JFK Airport is not that far from here." said Raven. Now what would happen if two superheroes went to a local airport, people would stare or want their autographs, or in Robin's case have screaming girl chase him to his plane.

So by the time the birds got on the plane Robin lost his cape, half his shirt was torn, his beloved hair was messed up, and his face was covered in lipstick kisses, Raven however was angry because a couple of girls used her cloak to trap Robin who unfortunately tore it in half.

"You owe me another cloak." said a seriously angry Raven. "Hey you're not the one who was attacked by a bunch of fan girls." said Robin. "Ohhh like being chased by a bunch of obsessed girls is such a bad thing." said a sarcastic Raven. "...Okay it was pretty awesome." smiled Robin. "Boys." murmured Raven.

Soon the plane was taking off and Robin noticed that Raven was gripping onto his hand, smiling he decided to get some shuteye, it was going to be a well over 7 hour flight.

The End...Not!, Just Kidding what Robin and Raven don't realize is that their journey has just begun. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire will appear but only as minor characters, also a third person will join Robin and Raven my first OC, and who decides to fight Robin? All will be answered next time on "Road to Jump City."


	2. Chapter 2

Road to Jump City

I am back for another edition of "The Road to Jump City, last time we found our two favorite birds flying to Jump City, but that's not gonna happen and ya'll are gonna find out why, plus Robin gets into an unforgettable fight. So here is the next part of "The Road to Jump City."

Chapter 2: Where do we go from here?

Raven was in a deep sleep, she was dreaming of one of her best memories with Robin. About a week or two after the Teen Titans formed Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were getting great attention, however the media destroyed Raven, she could easily remember Robin reading a newspaper with "Titan Freak spotted without team members." on the front page.

In fact it got so bad that some civilians started throwing stuff at her telling her to "Go back to where she came from." as she was trying to hold her tears, she saw Robin stand besides her holding her hand saying "You all should be ashamed of yourself, she's trying to save this city, if any of you EVER criticize her again, you will all lose 5 protectors of Jump City!" and gave Raven a big smile. Raven would always remember that day as the day her and Robin became best friends. Raven honestly loved Robin dearly, he always respected her privacy, always a shoulder to cry on, but most important an extremely trustworthy companion.

However this dream was short lived by the sound of the PA "Attention Passengers we regret to say that due to a low amount of fuel we will be landing in Virginia to refuel." Raven swore under her breath and decided to wake Robin who was drooling in his sleep. "Robin." she said. "No Cyborg thats my cookie." mumbled Robin. "Do you have to make Robin so out of character?"said Raven. "Yes, yes I do." I said. "Now stick to the script." I continued. " Raven frowned. "This fanfiction better be good." she said as she punched Robin really hard right square in his crotch. Robin woke up yelling in pain, and coughing. "Rise and Shine Wonder Boy." smiled Raven. "Did you have to make my wake up call...so painful." said Robin, with his voice a little higher as he fell to the ground holding his nuts in pain.

"Wimp, now come on our plane ran out of fuel and we gotta go." said Raven as they left the plane and went into the airport. Robin stopped to think. "Wait minute how does a plane run out of fuel midflight? asked Robin. "I don't know its a fanfic, anything's possible. And with that Robin bumped into a stranger. "Oh man i'm so sorry, you alright?" asked Robin. And with that the figured turned into none other than...The Giant Chicken (Actually its Bernie the Giant Chicken's Cousin I don't own Family Guy or Ernie The Giant Chicken.).

And we all know whats about to happen. Bernie jumped towards Robin and started throwing punches, and Robin did the same. The two started punching, kicking, biting their way towards the top of the airport Robin then put Bernie into a headlock before the latter started pecking his head nonstop only to do so when Robin punched him in the gut.

The continued when they went into an airplane that was starting to take off, soon Robin grabbed a golf club from the luggage cabinets and Bernie grabbed a baseball bat. The two then proceeded to use their respective object to their opponents, Bernie swung his bat towards Robin's leg breaking it. Screaming in pain a hopping Robin swung his golf club towards Bernie's face causing a gruesome image.

Climbing up to the top, the two soon started to attack each other in the top of the plane where they tried to fight with the speeding wind, until they were sucked back in through the front of the plane in the cockpit, Robin and Bernie went through the glass and hitting the pilots unconscious, causing the plane to speed out of control straight back into the airport.

The two then emerged what was left of the roof and resumed to attack each other, soon Bernie grabbed a grappling hook and swung it cutting Robin's already beaten up face but however Robin jumped and pushed Bernie all the way to the airport ground. Brushing himself off Robin walked away unaware that the Chicken opened one eye, ready for a future battle.

Robin walked up by Raven who was waiting (and apparently watching) whole time. "Sorry about that unfinished business, come on let's see get out of this joint." said Robin as he limped away. "Shouldn't you go to the emergency room?" asked Raven. "Nah these wounds will disappear in the next scene." said Robin offscreen.

In the next scene Robin (completely healed) and Raven decided to ditch the plane as Robin destroyed half of it. "In my defense that chicken attacked me." defended Robin. Completely interrupting me. "Sorry Blue Warrior 2.0." said Robin. Entering the airport parking lot, Robin and Raven decided to contact the others for help. Soon Starfire showed up. "Hello bird friends, have you landed from the plane that flies I the air?" she asked. "Not yet Star, our plane ran out of fuel so we're gonna try and get a train to Jump City. said Raven. "We are?" asked Robin before he got punched in the face by Raven.

Starfire gasped. "Friend Raven, you mustn't hit Friend Robin like that!" said Starfire. Raven laughed. "Relax Star it's one of my running gags in this fanfic." she said. Starfire just stood there. "What is this running gag you speak of?"

Suddenly the scene changes to Robin and Raven wearing graduation cap and gowns by a chalkboard in a classroom, with big band music playing in the background . "Wait what just happened?" asked Raven. "I didn't sign up for this." she continued. But no one heard her as Robin started to dance to the jazz version of "When the Saints go Marching In." (Again which I do NOT own.)

_Oh a running gag, is a common term_  
_It describes a recurring event on screen  
For example, Raven beating me up  
She does it many times in the story_

Robin started to dance while writing "RUNNING GAG." on the chalk board. "Your turn Rae-Rae." said Robin. "I told you not to call me that!" yelled Raven. She sighed and continued.

_Oh a running gag, it's used a lot  
For comedic moments at the right time.  
Oh I want to get out of here now please Robin end my suffering._

"So are you getting this Star?" asked Robin. "I believe I am, thank you friend Robin." said Starfire, "But friend Raven looks like she's trying to escape." she continued. Robin looked and Raven was trying to open the door. "Oh no you don't, it's time for the finale." said Robin. Robin walked over picked up Raven and started walking to the classroom. "Robin, let me go!" yelled Raven. "Okay." said Robin as he dropped her.

Raven's eyes became red and was extremely angry. "I'm going to kill you Boy Blunder." warned Raven. "You don't mean that." said Robin. "Um guys?" I said. "Can you hurry along the trombonist is turning blue." I continued. "1,2,3,4!" sang Robin. And they both sang

_Oh a running gag, is a simple term  
It's used for multiple purposes  
And now this song is just almost over  
We hope you all got running gags._

The two finished the song and were sent back to the airport parking lot via special effects. "We shall never speak of this again." said Raven. Robin didn't listen as he was going through some pictures on his phone laughing before looking at Raven's red eyes, and quickly deleting the pictures. Starfire was happy and clapping. "Oh joyous, that was an amazing song." she said. "Thanks Star, you see Raven, someone liked it." said Robin.

Raven just stood there. "Laugh it up Boy Blunder, now come on we gotta find a place to stat for the night." said Raven. "I wish you all the best of luck." said Starfire before her screen went blank. "I'm sorry to intrude but I heard that you guys needed a place to stay?" said an unfamiliar voice. Robin and Raven quickly turned around to see a young man who looked around 19-20 years old he was around their height, longer light brown hair, brown eyes, a goatee, and a friendly facial expression, he wore a pale blue shirt with a black button brown plaid shirt over it, and black skinny jeans, with black converses.

"Oh where are my manners, i'm Conner Travis, I travel a lot, I was on the same plane as you guys were, come you guys can stay with me in my apartment. "Look pal we appreciate the offer but we got it." said Raven coldly. Robin was disgusted of how rude Raven was to Conner. "Rachel Arella-Sunshine Roth I am ashamed of you." said Robin. "Wait how did you know my full name?" asked a now frightened Raven. "Doesn't matter, I am very disappointed in you, this young man is offering us some shelter for the night, and you turn him down." said Robin turning to Conner. "We would be more than happy to come, oh and I snuck into your room while you were out and found your birth certificate." he continued.

Now there were only three times in Robin's life when he did something stupid. #1 was when he attempted to "fly" using cardboard wings when he was 7, #2 was when he showed Starfire a 3D movie causing Robin to have to rebuild the Jump City Cinema last year, and this was the third. "YOU DID WHAT!" roared a red eyes Raven. Soon Robin was running from a partly-insane Raven who was chasing him with a golf club. "Come back here so I can kill you!" the half demon screamed. Robin was secretly thanking Jealously and Courage for breaking her power grid so that she didn't go all demon on him as he was running from Raven in the Airport parking lot. Conner just stood there in utter confusion. "Me and my nice personality." he sighed.

**Well that was Chapter 2, Conner plays a big role in this story, and apparently Robin has a new rival, and don't worry Conner is a good guy. Up next The trio decide to take a train but things start to go haywire as this is just the beginning see you all next time in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Road to Jump City

Chapter 3: Cry me Raven

And the story continues, What happens when you cross two titans and a young traveler. Total entertainment. I forgot to mention that this takes place AFTER the series so Robin is dating Starfire but it isn't seen much. Also I decided to make Robin have this problem that if he hasn't fought bad guys in awhile, he gets way out of character, plus Raven's a little OOC just so she can use her emotions. Enjoy the show. I do NOT own Anything that I mention I the story

Chapter 3: Trip down Memory Lane

After the fiasco at the airport. Raven, Robin, and Conner decided to stay at Conner's apartment, they used a rental car and Conner drove them to his apartment which was about an hour ride. "Say Conner." said Robin sitting in the front passenger's seat. "Yeah." Conner replied. "If you live in Virginia, then how come you were on our plane going from New York City to Jump City, California?" Robin asked. "Yes I was going to ask that too." said Raven. "Either that, or some fanfiction writer made a continuity error in this story." she finished sitting in the back. "I'm doing my best!" I said. "I'm glad you asked Raven heh heh sunshine." laughed Conner. Raven still had her golf club and really wanted to whack Robin in the face right now. Robin looked at her with a frightened look on his face. "But no its actually ironic that we landed in Virginia I was in New York visiting relatives, and was going to visit other relatives." said Conner. (Best I could do for continuity reasons, please don't blame me.)

Soon the trio went to Conner's apartment, it was a typical one bedroom apartment. "Sorry I'm a little short on space, we're only going to stay for one night we're taking a train tomorrow morning to Jump City." said Conner. Raven still didn't trust him, but if a guy is offering to let you stay for the night free of charge, what can you do? "Well we appreciate everything your doing Conner, we would be more than happy for you to join us on our little trip."said Robin. So the trio decided to get Chinese takeouts for dinner, it was then that Conner realized something. "You guys are superheroes." said Conner. Robin and Raven stopped eating and slowly turned their heads as if Conner asked how to count to three. "Please tell me you're joking." said Raven. "We'll you got us." smiled Robin. Conner realized how he said it. "Oh no, no, no, no, that's not what I meant, what I meant was that during our trip bad guys will recognize you. The two birds suddenly realized that they've been out and open in their uniforms for everyone to see. "Crap Robin he's right." said Raven. "Robin did a facepalm. "Hold on, I think I have some stuff in my luggage.

A few moments later, Robin showed up wearing a blue t shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and black chucks, his hair was now down, and his mask was replaced by dark shades, Raven came out wearing a black tank top with a purple hoodie with dark blue skinny jeans, and purple chucks her hair was tied into a small ponytail. Conner was pleased. "You see you guys look ...eh normal, uh Raven was that you crying in the bathroom. Raven was appalled. "Absolutely not, I never cry." Robin disagreed. Last month he took the titans to see "Les Miserables." after the movie, Robin had a couple tears, Starfire was laughing extremely hard. (Apparently on Tameran, musicals are considered comedies). Cyborg was crying saying "Why did that happen?" (Not gonna spoil anything ;) ) and Beast Boy was just plain confused. Robin didn't see Raven walk out but he did see her running to the back of the Theatre and the she started bawling so hard that the whole theatre shook (not because of her powers though), Robin decided to comfort her...but first a little blackmail as Robin took a picture on his communicator. Robin smiled at the memory, but decided to keep it to himself, he still had the picture of the crying Raven. "Wait a minute then...Robin!" said Conner.

Five minutes ago

Raven and Robin were in the bathroom as Raven tried to rip off Robin's mask as he was crying.

"What did you do use superglue?" asked Raven as she put her feet on Robin's stomach as he pulled.

"Yes, oh my god this hurts so bad!" cried Robin.

Robin blushed in embarrassment. "Well I didn't expect to take it off." said Robin. So the three decided to crash in for the night because the fun part of the story happens the next morning. Robin, Raven, and Conner got their bags packed and headed to the train station where they took their seats in a compartment. "So how long until we reach Jump City?" asked Robin. "About 14 hours...ish." said Conner holding a map. "Okay i'm going to meditate." said Raven. "Is she always like this?" asked Conner. "Yeah, but you can't blame she's literally been through "hell" said Robin. So Robin told Conner about the whole Trigon fiasco, and that left Conner speechless. "Holy crap, I had no idea." said Conner. "Yeah, it was rough, but we became celebrities after that." smiled Robin.

He could remember they day afterward when they told everyone what had just happened, they were celebrities, mostly Raven, they were guests on "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno." Robin laughed at the memory of that interview, Beast Boy kept making fun of Jay Leno's chin, and Starfire was so confused of what a talk show was. And Robin guessed that that was when the whole RobRae thing happened, when some fans caught him holding hands with Raven. Honestly Robin will come clean, he only liked Raven as a friend, because he liked Starfire a lot, but he loved to be with Raven. ( I know sappy love triangle right.) "Thanks for ruining my thoughts Mr. Warrior!" yelled Robin. I was secretly mooning him but since i'm just a voice he remains oblivious to it. Conner looked confused. "Who are you talking to?" said the traveler. "Oh just someone in my head." said Robin. Conner raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with you?" said Conner. Robin thought for a second. "Well Cyborg did say that I have an issue that if I didn't fight crime for awhile I go crazy. [ ;) ] Robin remember a time a few weeks back, when there was no crime for almost a month, and Robin started to do incredible weird stuff. For example actually laughing at Beast Boy's jokes, Liking Starfire's cooking, "Mediating with Raven. (Which Raven called the worst hour in Nevermore ever." and messing up with Cyborg's systems, before ultimately running out the house naked, covered in peanut butter acting like Gollum from Lord of the Rings. It was then that Cyborg confirmed his problem. After an awkward silence the two guys noticed that Raven was sleeping so Robin took off his jacket and put it on Raven. "You must really love your girlfriend." said Conner. Robin's eyes widen. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend, besides i'm already dating someone, and honestly, I don't like Raven that way and never will." said Robin. "Okay whatever you say." said Conner singsongly.

But what the two guys didn't realize is that Raven heard everything and a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks upon what Robin said. Suddenly the train came to an abrupt stop that made Robin literally splat on the window. Conner took a giant spatula and scraped him off the window. Raven opened her eyes and was alert. "What's going on?" she said. "We don't know." said the two guys. "Jinx." said Conner. Robin was horrified for he knew what a jinx was. The last time the titans played a game of jinx it was when Cyborg and Beast Boy said "I ain't eating that." and Beast Boy jinxed Cyborg, but Cyborg refused to be jinxed. About an hour later...that was the day the titans got stranded on the distant plant, and he was in pieces (Teen Titans episode "Stranded." from Season 4). Soon the conductor announced that they blew a gasket. (Like I said, fanfic anything can happen.) And that they were fixing it right away at the nearest Train Station...which stopped in Aspen, Colorado. "Well it looks like we're gonna have to travel the rest of the way somehow." said Raven. "Yeah if only Robin had anything to say about it." laughed Conner as did Raven. Robin was muffle screaming wanting to speak but knew he couldn't. And so the three got off the train and entered the Colorado train station to try to find their way home.

Whew glad that's over, I had 3 different versions of this chapter, not one of my best but its okay. Coming up in Chapter 4, The trio heads to Aspen for some fun in the snow, but what happens when they discover a briefcase full of money? (Slight Dumb and Dumber reference.) we'll find out in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Road to Jump City

Chapter 4: Raven's Ultimate Secret!

**Sorry about all the confusion in Chapter 3 not my best chapter, it was called Cry me Raven before I changed it. In this chapter, the trio make a discovery that's could change their trip, also how will Robin unjinx himself? **

** (Warning contains brief foul language please viewer description is advised.) **

**I do not own the Teen Titans, The COPS Theme song or anything else I mention in this story**.

Chapter 4: Raven's Ultimate Secret

Upon arriving to Aspen the trio decided to head to a cafe. "Okay Raven what do you want, my treat." said Conner. "I'll have a cheese danish with herbal tea." said Raven. "Okay and Rob-oh you're jinx...come on Robin all you need to do is say one word." said Conner. Robin was extremely pissed off, stomping on the ground for mercy. "Welp guess you're not hungry anything else you would like to add?" said Conner .

(Okay so I know I can make Robin have a foulmouthed meltdown if I boost my rating, but I though I'd make it funnier. In his meltdown instead of fuck he says chicken instead of shit he says puppies, instead of ass he says piñata and instead of bitch he says kitty enjoy!" )

Now instead of saying something Robin threw his jacket aside and started mouthing up a storm "I'll TELL YOU WHAT I WANT YOU SON OF A KITTY, I'M SO CHICKEN HUNGRY THAT I CAN EAT A WHOLE CHICKEN PILE OF PUPPIES!, SO IF YOU THINK ITS SO CHICKEN FUNNY TO CHICKEN MESS WITH ME, I'll CHICKEN PUNCH YOU SO HARD IN THE CHICKEN CROTCH THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO CHICKEN HAVE ANY CHICKEN CHILDREN, I WORKED MY CHICKEN PIÑATA OFF TRYING TO CATCH THAT CHICKEN SON OF A KITTY IN CHICKEN NEW YORK AND I COMPLETELY FEEL LIKE PUPPIES, AND YOUR A PIÑATA FOR NOT HELPING MAKING IT ANY BETTER, AND THIS KITTY OVER HERE ISN'T HELPING EITHER, SO I'M ASKING YOU IN THE NAME OF THE ALMIGHTY AND POWERFUL BACKSTREET BOYS, SAY...MY...CHICKEN...NAME!" mouthed Robin in a fury, panting in rage.

(A short pause.)

"Did you have any idea what he just said?" asked Raven. "Not a word." replied Conner as he took a huge bite of his burger he ordered making Robin slam his head on the table. Soon the trio managed to get a hotel to stay for the night. Conner planned on getting a rental car so that they could drive back to Jump City. Robin tapped at Conner to say his name. "Not happening bro." said Conner as he was reading the newspaper. Raven started getting impatient with her lack of powers. "What's taking these guys so long!" yelled Raven. "Um Raven who are you talking to?...Arm get tired?" said Conner the latter was for Robin who switched arms to keep tapping Conner. "It's my emotions, on a normal basis I don't express this much emotion and they are locked in my mind, and they broke my power grid." said Raven. "Did you know about this?" Conner asked Robin. Robin face palmed his face. "That's it i'm going to Nevermore. Soon as Raven "left." Conner flicked on the tv in their hotel room, soon Robin was horrified to realize that Conner was watching Robin's least favorite channel "The Cooking Channel." Conner saw this and smiled. "If you want me to change it just say something." said Conner. Robin bit his fist in fury. "No okay then oh look it's another Rachel Ray show." said Conner. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" mouthed Robin.

Meanwhile in Raven's mind Raven entered to see complete chaos all of her emotions were running for their lives. "Run for your lives!" yelled the black wearing Scared Raven. "We're all gonna die." cried the grey wearing Timid Raven. "What the hell is going on ?!" yelled the real Raven. Soon the dark green wearing Courage Raven went to Raven out of breath. "Bad news Raven, Bad News. Rage got out, and she's gone mad!" cried Courage Raven. Raven looks up to see the fifty foot crimson wearing Rage Raven with four red eyes breathing fire and making Godzilla sounds. "I'm on fire, i'm on fire!" screamed the Violet wearing Hyper Raven who was know to twitch a lot and had messy hair as she was running around with her butt on fire. Orange wearing Lazy Raven just slept on a rock as her cape was fire throughout the pandemonium. "Did Happy let Rage out again?!" asked Raven. Courage nodded. "Ugh how many times do I keep telling her, Rage Raven does not have chocolate chip cookies?!" Raven yelled to herself. Soon a black tentacle reached out and grabbed Courage's ankle. "AAAAAHHHHHH, Raven she's got me, i'm a goner!" yelled Courage Raven as she was being dragged to Rage's cloak. "Courage!" yelled Raven. "Save yourself!" yelled Courage Raven as she went into Rage's cloak. "See ya." finished off Courage Raven before being sucked into Rage leaving only a single boot behind.

It was then Raven woke up to see Conner watching The Cooking Channel, and Robin was banging his head with his bow staff. "So how's everything in Raven's mind?" asked Conner. Raven just stood there. "I'm gonna go take a shower and drink some tea." she finally said. "In the shower?" asked Conner. "Don't judge me!" yelled Raven. After Raven's traumatic Nevermore experience Robin found out a way to make Raven say his name. He remembered a time they fought a villain named Señor Feathers (I know crappy name.) and Boy Wonder discovered a deep dark secret about our dear friend Raven. So Robin decided to slowly walk up to Raven who was laying down and started slightly scratching her bare sole. Raven shot up like a rocket giggling. "Robin what the hell?" yelled Raven. Robin had an evil smile on his face. "Oh puppies" said Raven (I couldn't resist, from Robin's earlier meltdown.) Robin jumped on Raven tickling her everywhere from her side to the bottom of her extremely sensitive soles, and Robin had to admit, Raven had the most ticklish knees of any girl he knew. "NNNNOOOOAAHHAAAAHHHAHHHHAHHHHAHHHASSSSTOOOOOPPP PLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!" Raven roared with laughter. Robin tries so hard not to laugh, she was even more ticklish than Starfire, even her laugh was more girlier, soon Robin was ticking her neck and stomach. "PPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE I'M BEGGING YOU, THAT TICKLES!" screamed Raven, laughing out of mercy. Robin looked up with a "All you gotta do is say my name look." on his face. "No I will not say your name so matter how much you tickle me!" laughed Raven. Robin shrugged and tickled Raven's extremely sensitive feet without mercy. "AAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAAAHHHHH AAAHHH NO THAT TICKLES IT TICKLES!" Raven roared with laughter jumping up and down in her bed. She knew Robin was not going to stop so she had no choice. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, OKAY FINE YOU WIN, ROBIN!...PLEASE STOP TICKLING ME!" laughed Raven.

"YES!" yelled Robin, soon the scene changed to a patriotic parade with a marching band with Robin dressed in a marching band uniform conducting the band playing "Sounds of Sousa." (which I don't own.") Robin sang.

_Oh it feels so good to talk now_

_I now can kick Conner in the crouch_

_For being such an annoying dick _

_Thank you Raven, Thank you Raven for saying my good old name._

But before Robin could start dancing Raven literally dragged Robin out of scene, and back to his hotel room. "You're lucky you're the only person who know's that i'm ticklish, if Beast Boy ever found out about this he'll never let me live it down." said a frighted Raven. Robin smiled at the memory. When Señor Feather fought the titans, the feathers were actually razor sharp, soon Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were knocked out. Señor Feathers went to jump on Raven. Robin ran towards Raven expecting the worst. However he heard laughter, he saw that Señor Feathers used his now actual feathers to tickle Raven. Robin was amazed to see Raven like this, he had never seen Raven laugh like that, however he knew Raven was suffering so he sliced Señor Feather (who was a giant feather.) in half. Raven got up horrified when she saw Robin. "It's okay Raven, you're secret's safe with me." said Robin. Back to reality Conner came with a briefcase. "Hi Conner!" yelled Robin before he kicked Conner right square in the crotch. Conner screamed in pain. "Raven...how could you?" asked Conner in a high pitch voice. "Karma's a kitty isn't it" said Robin "What's in the briefcase?" he continued. "I don't know." said Conner. "You bruised my nuts before I could say anything!" said Conner. "Guys look!" said Raven as she opened the briefcase. It was full of money, about an estimate of about $2,000,000. "Where did you find this?" asked Robin. "I'm not sure, it was by our hotel door with this note." said Conner handing Robin a note. Robin read the note it read. "Dear Robin, Raven, and Some guy I don't know. ("Ass" muttered Conner.) I have brought you all a little present, use it well, just not in public." Robin finished reading. "Any guesses," asked Conner. "Two words." Robin said. "Sla and de." he continued. Conner looked dumbstrucked. "Come again?" asked Conner. "Slade, Robin's arch nemesis." said Raven. "And also had a thing with me during the Trigon fiasco." she continued. "Oh you mean like-" Raven smacked Conner on the side if the face before he could continue. "Pervert, but no he blackmailed Robin to be his apprentice, and has nearly killed Robin once while dead, yeah he's been dead before but my father brought him back to life." said Raven. Conner was thinking. "Wait Slade, oh you mean Slade Wilson, nice guy we had a good chat at the hotel lounge." said Conner. Robin zoomed to Conner pushing Raven making her jump up four stories above them. "SLADE'S HERE?!" screamed Robin grabbing Conner'a shirt with his feet on Conner's stomach. "Y-Yeah, he s-should still b-be there, I think I need a new pair of pants." said a sweating Conner. Robin sprinted to the hotel lounge laughing like a maniac. Conner walked out to see that their hotel neighbors, a family of five with three little kids were staring at him as they heard all of events in the trio's room. "How it's going, he's just a little excited. " said Conner. The family stood there in fear. "Yeah um you guys have fun." said Conner chasing Robin. Soon Raven fell through the roof in front of the family dusting herself off, she looked at the family. "Roof blasting, it's on the brochure." said Raven. A short pause later. "Enjoy your stay. " said Raven as she ran too. "Honey, can you call for a room transfer." said the mother. "I'd though you'd never ask." said the father.

Soon Robin spotted Slade sitting one drinking hot chocolate. "Robin I didn't know you were here, pull up a chair." said a surprisingly happy Slade. Soon Robin got up on the table with a eye twitching. "Listen up Slade boy the gig is up, I know you planted that box full of money where did you steal it?" said Robin before Conner and Raven pulled Robin off the table, Robin soon started laughing like a maniac. "Sorry Slade, Robin's been a little stressed out lately." said Raven. "I can tell, well Robin i'm on vacation, even villains need some time away to think of evil plans, i'm here with my girlfriend Samantha she's taking a nap in our room." smiled Slade. Robin was still laughing and was still on the ground paddling his legs making him spin across the floor. Slade grabbed a cleaning rag full of chloroform. "May I?" asked Raven. "Be my guest." said Slade. Soon as Robin was doing a messed up version of the worm maniacally laughing. Raven got behind him and grabbed Robin giving Raven a bull ride with Robin being the bull trying to kick her off. After a struggle Raven put the rag up his face. "Shh, shh, shh, shh, it's okay just lay down and go to sleep." said Raven. "Jingle bells, Batmen smells, Robin laid an-" Robin passed out before he cloud finish. "Enjoy your vacation Slade." said Conner. "I'll be sure to friend you on Facebook." said Conner. Soon Robin woke up with a horrible headache in the hotel room. "Uhhh, what happened?" asked Robin. "It'll be on youtube in a bit, just google "Crazy Guy freaks out super villain." said Conner. "Already a million hits on YouTube." said Raven as she and Conner high fived each other. "Crap, anyway we got find out who gave us that suitcase." said Robin. "But what about going home?" asked Raven. "It'll have to wait, Starfire, Cybrog, and Beast Boy can handle-" but Robin was interrupted as the S.W.A.T team broke their door. "Police, put your hands where I can see them!" yelled a high ranking police offer as the C. theme song played in the background.

_ Bad boys_

_Whatcha want, watcha want_

_Whatcha gonna do_

_When sheriff John Brown come for you_

_Tell me_

_Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna dooo_

_Yeaheah_

Raven tried to run but got tacked but two huge officers

_Bad boys, bad boys_

_Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do_

_When they come for you_

_Bad boys, bad boys_

_Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do_

_When they come for you_

Conner was literally being dragged away from the fight before being sucked back in.

W_hen you were eight_

_And you had bad traits_

_You go to school_

_And learn the golden rule_

_So why are you_

_Acting like a bloody fool_

_If you get hot_

_You must get cool_

Robin was getting beaten with batons. As the three were by the front of the cop cars being handcuffed.

_You chuck it on that one_

_You chuck it on this one_

_You chuck it on your mother and_

_You chuck it on your father_

_You chuck it on your brother and_

_You chuck it on your sister_

_You chuck it on that one and_

_You chuck it on me_

"Rachel Roth, Richard Grayson, and Conner Travis you are all under arrest for stealing government money." said The Chief. "Look officer we have no idea what you are talking about." said Robin before he got hit in the head by a baton.

_Nobody naw give you no break_

_Police naw give you no break_

_Not a soldier mona give you no break_

_Not even you idren naw give you no break_

_Hehe_

"Tell it to the judge." said The Chief.

Soon Raven escaped and tried to run. "Hey." shouted The Chief as he put out his taser and tasered Raven who fell down and was shaking madly as she was getting shocked. (For some strange reason i've always had the image of Raven getting tasered in my head.)

_Why did you have to act so mean_

_Don't you know you're human being_

_Born of a mother with the love of a father_

_Reflections come and reflections go_

_I know sometimes you want to let go_

_Hey hey hey_

_I know sometimes you want to let go_

Soon two officers put a still twitching Raven. A knocked out Robin, and a beaten up Conner in a police car which drove away to the police station.

_Bad boys, bad boys_

_A whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do_

_When they come for you_

(_You're too bad, you're too rude)_

_(You're too bad, you're too rude)_

_Bad boys, bad boys_

_A whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do_

_When they come for you_

_You chuck it on that one_

_You chuck it on this one_

_You chuck it on your mother and_

_You chuck it on your father_

_You chuck it on your brother and_

_You chuck it on your sister_

_You chuck it on that one and_

_You chuck it on me._

Slade watched from afar with a bag of popcorn watching the whole thing. "Hey don't look at me I didn't do it!" Slade said to the viewers. "I'm on vacation." he said. "Oh Mr. Wilson." said a very attractive female voice. Samantha's showed up stretching from her nap. She was in Robin's terms. "Smoking hot." she was around her early 30s with short brown hair and bright blues eyes. "Oh speaking of which it's time for me to put my new plan into action." said Slade picking up Samantha bridal style. "Hanging out with this beautiful lady." he said as they kissed , and then I probably shouldn't say the rest because Robin would probably vomit. "I heard that!" said Robin before being whacked in the head by a baton again.

**Now THAT was a fun chapter to write, how will our heroes get out of this, coming up, what has our beloved "Three Amigos." (Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy) been doing while our two birds have been gone. Find out in Chapter 5, of Road to Jump City!**


End file.
